Riding The Tide
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: A young girl is saved from sentinels from her own home by the XMen. Little do they know it will put in motion events that will make history for the home of Sea World. Orlando, Florida. Please review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech. This is written using characters from Lamby and Corrinth's timeline though not actually set in it. All OCs are used with permission, Crystal and Jedda are mine. This story is set about five months after X2, in my own time line. Thanks to Lamby for proofreading my story.

**01 – Drip, drip, drip**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Water? There is no water here is there?

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There it was. Definatly water. But how?

Drip. Drip. Drip.

This is the desert isn't it? Is it my mind going mad?

Drip. Drip. Drip.

No I can smell it now too. Somewhere to the left.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I'm so thirsty. Where's that water? There it is.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

No that's just a tree. It's to the right now.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Hang on, a tree in the desert? I must be dreaming.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Ow! Nope not dreaming. Why am I here anyway? I can't remember.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Won't it shut up already? ... Where's it gone? I didn't mean it to really go... Silence... I can't stand it anymore. Can't anyone hear me? Come help the poor girl lost in the desert. Please. Anyone? I'm all alone again like last time. When those men came. They weren't men. They were robots. But they looked like men. Oh I'm so confused. Mum? Dad? Anyone? Why did they hurt us? We're just normal people. We're not mutants.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That's the water again! Where is it? It sounds like it's right next to me but it isn't. The same thing happened last time. I heard water and then it came. I wish I knew what was happening.

# Little girl. Little girl. Don't worry I'm here to help. #

Who's that? He says he wants to help. Mum said not to trust strangers. But Mum's not here, she drowned last time.

# Tell me your name little girl. #

That voice again. Is it my imagination? My name it asked for. What is my name? It's been so long. Crystal sounds right but that can't be it. It's not a proper name it's a rock's name.

# Crystal. Crystal. Tell me where you are so I can help you. #

I don't know. I'm in a desert. But who's this talking to me in my head?

# I'm Professor Charles Xavier. #

Who?

# I run a school for special people like you. #

I'm not special I'm just a girl who's lost in the desert and can hear drips and voices inside her head.

# You are very special. That drip is your power. #

Power? Like a mutant? I'm not a mutant. I can't be.

# You are and you're a special kind. You can control water. #

Water? So I could get some to come and it would stop me being thirsty. Oh I'm so thirsty.

# Yes but you need control. You remember what happened last time. #

Yes I do but that wasn't me, was it?

# Yes. You wanted those men to go away so the water took them away. # 

But I didn't want my parents to be washed away too.

# You just didn't have control. Now open your eyes. #

My eyes are open.

# Just trust me. Shut your eyes then open them again and I promise you will be all right. # 

Okay I'll try...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**02 – Xavier's school for gifted youngsters**

Her blue eyes fluttered once then opened into the bright light of a strange room. She was lying on a bed in what looked like a hospital room.

"Where am I?" She asked pushing herself up. At the end of the bed sat a man. He was completely bald and had kindly blue eyes. As she looked closer she saw he was sat in a wheelchair. He must be really old but he doesn't look it, she thought.

"Good evening Crystal. Welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Charles Xavier, but you already know that," He said. It was the same voice she had heard in what Crystal could only guess was a dream. "You are correct in assuming that what you saw previously was a dream. You have been in a coma for a week. Ever since we picked you up from your parents house."

"How do you know where I live?" She asked, "And why did you take me away? What do you mean, this is a school?"

"I know where you lived because of my mutant ability. I am psychic. I used a machine called Cerebro to track where you were, and sent a team out to rescue you. I took you away because the sentinels that attacked your home would have killed you because of your power. You are currently in the institute I set up for mutants who need to learn control. It is in Westchester, New York. Does that answer your questions?" He replied.

"America? Wow I always wanted to go there... Come here... But my parents could never afford it. So what are sentinels? And why kill me? Aren't there plenty of other kids with mutant powers to kill?" Crystal asked shaking slightly.

"They went after you because your natural parents were also mutants. They were discovered and registered by the mutant registration act and then marked to be eliminated." Xavier broke off also shaking.

"But my parents weren't mutants! They were normal! Why are you lying to me?" Crystal started shouting. She sat up fully and held her head in her hands sobbing.

"Mutants often hide their abilities so that they can have a normal life, free from persecution. But your parents were mutants, Crystal." He paused, worried about the little girl in front of him sobbing, "They knew the sentinels were after them because I told them. They tried to prepare but it obviously wasn't enough."

Crystal barely noticed he had stopped she was so shocked. Her parents, why had they never told her? They always acted as though they hated mutants but they couldn't hate them if they were mutants themselves? Had they really been that afraid? It seemed to Crystal that their fear might have been well placed...

"Their names?" Crystal sobbed, "What were their mutant names?"

"Their chosen mutant names were Willow – your mother – and Tremor – your father. As you can probably guess their powers were related to plants and earth." As he spoke he moved his wheelchair round to hug the girl who was no older than ten. "They made me proud, they were students here too you know. Willow was kidnapped as a child and brainwashed. She escaped at age seventeen and came straight here. Tremor was orphaned at twelve when he developed his powers and ran. He met Willow at sixteen and helped her escape her kidnappers. They were fantastic students and learnt very quickly, they loved each other and you very much, Crystal. Now sleep little one. We will talk more in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**03 – Shopping Spree**

It took a several days before Crystal was ready to get up completely. The Professor made sure she was never lost herself in sorrow. When he was too busy to come down and talk to her, he left his laptop with plenty of games for her to play. She never saw anyone else and considering the size of the place she wasn't surprised.

The Professor had said they had over 250 mutant children living here plus all the staff, his prized X-Men, so this place had to be huge. She had seen the schematics for the above ground school on the Professor's computer but he had locked out the entire top secret below ground training facilities. He told her they were there, as all the school knew about them anyway, but he wouldn't let her see what they were like. He didn't want her to get the wrong ideas. When she could finally stand up on her own she was moved out of the strange hospital into a room on the third floor.

Compared to her old room it was huge. It had a double bed, an en–suite, and a huge double window with a small roof just underneath that she could stand on. It was plainly decorated and whoever had lived here last had left in a hurry, as there were still traces of their stuff. In the wardrobe she found three posters for some American film, in the bathroom there was still a partially used bar of soap and in the chest of drawers there was a pale pink halter neck top. This she pulled out.

The Professor had told her that all her stuff had been ruined in the flood but promised to get a woman named Storm to take her shopping when she felt better. At the moment she was borrowing some clothes that the Professor had found for her. It was very strange to be wearing someone else's clothes but nether the less she slipped the halter neck on over the top of the purple t-shirt she was wearing. It was miles to big but it suited her blonde hair, green eyes and dark skin. She decided to hide it until she was big enough to wear it. For all she knew the woman who left it may come back for it. She would if it was hers because it was so nice.

Knock.

There was someone at the door. Maybe it was this Storm come to take her shopping, or maybe the Professor with something for her to play with. Quickly Crystal stuffed the top back into the drawer and opened the door. There stood a girl about sixteen with brown hair and two white streaks on either side. She wore jeans and a long sleeved top despite the fact that it was August. She also wore gloves on her hands that were stuffed into the pockets of her jeans.

"Hey Sugah, the Prof wants you over at his office," She said bending down to Crystal's height.

"Are you Storm?" Crystal asked curiously.

"I wish! Storm has way better powers than me" The girl replied, "I'm Rogue." Her accent was thick but understandable, "So you got Jedda's old room? Nice, most of us got dumped in dorms when we got here..."

"What do you mean?" Crystal replied as Rogue walked in and perched on the bed.

"A girl called Jedda used to live here. Downright unsociable if ya ask me. She up an' left in the middle of the night an' ain't bin seen since. So did you find anythin', hair dye maybe?" Rogue explained looking round.

"I found a top, a couple of posters and an partly used bar of soap. Nothing else." Crystal replied.

"Shame. We were all certain she wasn't a natural redhead. Oh well can't have everythin'. Come on Sugah gotta see the Prof." Rogue said, standing up to hold the door open. Cute kid she thought as she followed Crystal out.

"Ah Crystal there you are, thank you Rogue for bringing her." Xavier said as Crystal and Rogue walked into his office.

"Anytime" Rogue said before leaving. Xavier was sat in his wheelchair behind his desk. To his right was sat a lady in earthy colours and long white hair. Her skin was darker than Crystal's but not by much and her soft brown eyes watched her as Xavier spoke.

"Crystal, this is Storm who will be your tutor from now on. She will teach you how to control your powers and hopefully teach you how to use them responsibly. But first Storm has agreed to take you shopping with the allowance every student here gets. The money your mother and father have bequeathed you will be put into a trust fund until you are older, if that is fine by you?"

"Yes Professor" Crystal said. She knew how to look after money. Any that she got at home was only small amounts and bargain shopping was an art she had perfected.

"Now then where shall we begin?" Storm said standing up, and taking Crystal's hand. They walked out of the mansion discussing where they should go first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**04 - Jedda**

"Hey Sugah have a good time?" Rogue asked as Storm and Crystal walked in laden with bags.

"Yeah it was great fun I can't wait to show you the stuff I bought." Crystal replied

"I never knew that you could buy so much for so little." Storm said to Rogue as she staggered past to take the stuff up in Crystals room, "She's a real bargain hunter."

"Maybe she'll come shoppin' with me some time then." Rogue winked at Crystal before walking off to her room.

"Come on then Crystal let's get this stuff upstairs, though how I'm going to manage it I don't know." Storm said "Hey Logan, come help us over here."

The man who was walking past stopped and turned around. He was quite short and had really weird hair in Crystal's opinion. It was spiked up into two points a bit like bulls horns. He took one glance at the bags and made up some excuse about being needed in the garage before hurrying off.

"Men. Never do anything if they can help it." Storm said turning back round to face Crystal.

"Hey Storm what sent Logan packing?" A voice came from behind Storm's back. It was obviously English like Crystal's.

"Blaze! Great, I need a hand with these bags." Storm said.

"Whoa! Someone's been on a shopping spree. I didn't think you had it in you Storm." Blaze said coming into Crystal's view. She had long, curly ginger hair and beautiful brown eyes. She held her short, slender figure up with a kind of elegance Crystal rarely saw. She knew she would like this Blaze.

"There not mine, well a couple are, most of them are Crystal's." Storm replied indicating the girl.

"Right of course. Come on then Storm let's get this stuff upstairs." Blaze laughed disbelieving. In truth about a quarter of the bags were Storms and considering there were at least thirty...

It took ages for the girl and two women to sort through all the stuff. Blaze was astounded they had spent so little on things she would pay hundreds of dollars on. By the end of it she was certain that Crystal's mutant power was finding bargains. Crystal was rolling with laughter at Blaze's face as she worked out how much of the allowance they had actually spent. It turned out to be less than half of it. Blaze even admitted to have paid up to triple the price of some of Storm's stuff for basically the same things.

When at last they had finished Storm left to put her stuff away and Blaze wandered off to watch her friend Gambit play basketball and Crystal was left on her own. She amused herself at first with trying on different outfits with different accessories. But she soon decided it spoilt the fun of deciding what to wear in a morning so stopped. As she sat wondering what to do next she heard a noise outside the window. She went over to look but she couldn't see anything.

Creak.

Someone was behind her. Crystal spun round to come face to face with an angry faced girl. Her red hair hung limply round her face and her blue-green eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her face. The clothes she wore were so filthy Crystal couldn't make out what colour they were. The stranger was almost double her size and looked very capable of ripping Crystal to pieces.

"Comfortable are we? Enjoying the view? Enjoying my stuff? Are we then? Well?" She said her face creased with fury. Crystal guessed this must be Jedda. But how she got in Crystal didn't know.

"How did you get in? And what do you mean your stuff? I bought all this today with Storm." Crystal replied timidly, she wasn't a coward but she wasn't exactly brave when it came to fighting people twice her size.

"Liar! This was all here I left it to go back home and visit my folks, and when I get back someone's in my room wearing my stuff and claiming she's innocent of theft!" Jedda shouted, "I want you out..." The Professor cut her short

#Jedda calm down please and don't kill my student. Both of you come to my office immediately. Storm is waiting outside to escort you#


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**05 – Rogue's power**

As they walked down the hall to Xavier's office, Storm had her hands full trying to stop Jedda killing Crystal. At one stage Jedda managed to get hold of Crystal's short, blonde hair and rip a small bit out. From then on Storm physically held Jedda away from Crystal. Crystal held her head where only moments before a lock of hair had been as she fought back tears. I will not cry and give up to this bully, she thought.

By the time they got to the Professor's office Storm sported several bite marks and scratches and Crystal several bruises. As they entered the first thing Crystal noticed was the two people stood on either side of the Professor. One was the man she had seen in the hall when Storm had tried to get someone to help with the shopping, and the other was Rogue.

"Crystal, good evening please sit. Jedda, welcome back. You may put her down now Storm." Xavier said as they stopped in front of his desk. Storm immediately let go of Jedda. Seeing a chance Jedda dived for Crystal screaming. She stopped just a couple of centimetres away from Crystal where three very sharp looking knives were hovering. Crystal glanced to her left and saw to her surprise the knives were protruding from Logan's knuckles.

"Wow!" Crystal whispered in admiration.

"I'm glad someone likes 'em." He said as they retracted back into his skin, then he turned to Jedda, "Now you sit down and leave the kid alone."

"I have a name you know." Crystal said

"Course you do Sugah. Its just Logan don't use names that often." Rogue said sitting herself between the two girls.

"Now that is sorted lets get to business. Now Jedda I wonder if you'll tell me where you went off to and why you didn't inform me if not you tutor?" Xavier said.

"I just went home 'cos my folks were ill and it was contagious and I didn't think anyone would let me go. Then when I get back here I find someone in my room and using my stuff." Jedda said still angry.

"I believe you will find that the stuff in that room is Crystal's that she bought today on a shopping trip with Storm." Xavier said calmly.

"But she's still in my room and I want her out." Jedda complained.

"I am afraid that is not an option as the dorms are already full, and there are no spare bedrooms at the moment. There are two options, either you share or one of you shares with someone else." Xavier said, "And I doubt many would volunteer on that account. Therefore you share. I will have Storm and Rogue bring another bed up and I suggest that you be nice. I don't want to force Rogue to use her powers." Xavier nodded to Storm and she left to go find a spare bed. Rogue lead the two girls back up to their room.

"So that's why you got outta dorms. Not bad." Rogue said to Crystal, "Now I gotta go help Storm, don't kill each other," then she left.

"I don't care what the Professor threatened to do. I'm not taking this, first chance I get and you're out. And don't try and make me friends with you 'cos I'm not going to listen to you." Jedda said as soon as she was sure Rogue was out of hearing range.

Five minutes later Rogue and Storm reappeared staggering under the weight of a single bed. Crystal rushed to help while Jedda sat on the other bed and sneered. When finally the three of them got the bed in place, although Crystal was more a hindrance than a help, Storm and Rogue left warning them to be good. Rogue's dorm was just underneath and Storm's room one floor up so they would hear if anything went wrong.

"So where do you come from? I'm from Africa originally but my parents moved to England when I was three." Crystal asked, even if Jedda had warned her it wouldn't stop her trying.

"I told you not to talk to me midget," Jedda said shoving Crystal off the double bed, "And lets make one thing certain, I get the double bed, so scat."

"But if we're roommates don't we need to get along." Crystal asked sitting on the single.

"NO!" Jedda shouted taking Crystal by surprise. She lunged forward and knocked the screaming Crystal out the window. Fortunately the roof broke her fall but it also meant that Jedda could follow down and make sure that Crystal fell to her death. Unfortunately for Jedda as she knocked Crystal off the roof two things happened. Storm burst through the door and several pairs of hands shot out of the window just below to catch Crystal.

"Are you okay Sugah?" Rogue said as her roommates placed the quivering Crystal on the floor. "Nothin' broken?"

"I don't think so..." Crystal replied through tears of terror and relief.

"It's a good thing we were leaning out of the window when it happened or you be squashed on the floor by now." One of the girls said.

"Yeah and a good thing you're only light so we could pull you in." Said another.

"Come on Sugah let's go back upstairs. Storm'll have sorted Jedda out." Rogue said, gently helping up Crystal.

When they arrived at the room shouting was issuing from the bedroom. Jedda was screaming at the top of her voice and Storm was trying to quieten her.

# Rogue I think she needs a little more than words to get her to sleep. #

# Are you sure this is okay Professor? #

# It's the only way I'm afraid. #

Rogue slipped off a glove as they stepped into the room and placed her hand on Jedda's face. The effect was immediate Jedda stopped screaming and appeared drowsy. Storm laid her on the single bed. Jedda tried to protest but she had no energy to fight. As Crystal settled down Storm and Rogue turned to leave.

"I thought you said Storm's power was way cooler than yours?" Crystal said to Rogue sleepily.

"It is, she can touch another human bein'." Rogue replied sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**06 - Breakfast**

As her eyes fluttered open Crystal knew something was wrong. As she looked round she realised what it was. Jedda had vanished and the window was wide open. Not only that but also half of Crystal's new stuff was gone. As she rose from under the covers Crystal decided that she didn't want Jedda sneaking back up to steal the rest of her stuff so she bolted the window shut and went downstairs.

This was to be Crystal's first time eating with the rest of the school. Well, she thought, at least I'll meet new people. When she entered the kitchen she was immediately spotted by Blaze and taken over to a large group by the fridge. The whole room was chaos; Rogue and her roommates were by the cooker making a fry up. Storm and Logan were debating something over breakfast. Some kids just a few years older than Crystal were gathered at the large table. But most of the people in the room were gathered by the fridge, trying to grab something for breakfast.

"Come on Crystal, let's get some grub before it's all taken." Blaze said as she steered Crystal towards a man waving at them.

"Morning Cherie, heard you had a tumble last night," The man said as they arrived. He wore a long trench coat over a red shirt and jeans. In one hand there was a pack of cards, and in the other a packet of bacon. He had to be at least 6ft tall, so compared to Crystal he was huge. As she looked up to his face Crystal had to do a double take, was it just her or were his eyes red and black?

"This is Gambit, Crystal, how does a bacon butty sound to you?" Blaze said taking the meat off Gambit and moving towards the cooker.

"Great, can I have ketchup with that?" Crystal asked following Blaze to the cooker.

"You can have anythin' you like, if you'se can find some Cherie," Gambit replied.

"English are you? Finally someone with taste!" Blaze said reaching into a cupboard to her right, "This is my cupboard, a bit of a survival stash for living out here in the US. You know, like ketchup, baked beans...and my posters seeing as every time I put them up in the rec. room they either get covered up or put in the bin!"

"That is so not fair," Crystal said as she applied tomato ketchup to the bread waiting to take the cooking bacon.

"Hey Sugah, you feelin' better after last night?" Rogue asked as her friend served up their breakfast.

"Yeah. Although Jedda sneaked out through the window with about half my stuff in the night," Crystal replied.

"Hey that's what I wanted to do as well. Seems she really don't like it here," Rogue said casually.

"You used your powers on her Cherie?" Gambit asked suspiciously.

"The Prof gave me permission though first, she nearly killed Crystal. Knocked her outta the window," Rogue replied quickly, "Ask him if you want to."

"He understands Rogue, he's just winding you up," Blaze said as she handed Crystal her breakfast, "I've got to go now, you coming Gambit?" Crystal watched the two friends walk off. Blaze seemed to teasing Gambit, probably for picking on Rogue.

"Well I gotta go to Sugah, you had better ask Storm for your timetable, and tell her about Jedda too," Rogue said before walking off to join her roommates who were sat at a table to the far corner with a group of lads. Crystal watched as Rogue sat next to a boy with brown hair, he immediately started to whisper in her ear and she started to laugh, before heading off towards Storm.

"Erm...Storm...can I talk to you please?" Crystal asked as she approached Storm's table where a new person had appeared while Crystal had been talking. He was blue all over, with pointed ears and strange tattoos all over his face and arms.

"Sure Crystal. This is Kurt. Kurt this is Crystal she's the one I told you about, who can control water." Storm said.

"Hello Crystal. I shall see you later Storm, I would not wish to intrude," Kurt said in a strong German accent, before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

"Sit down Crystal. Good. Now what's the problem?" Storm asked.

"It's Jedda, Storm, last night she vanished, I think she climbed out of the window. Which I don't mind, but she took half of my stuff, even though the Professor told her they were mine," Crystal said sadly.

"Hmm... that is a problem. I shall talk to the Professor before my classes start and we shall think of something to get Jedda back, however judging by the state of the clothes she was wearing I don't think your clothes will fare very well I'm afraid. Is there anything else?" Storm said.

"Yes, Rogue said I should see you about a timetable?" Crystal said not entirely sure what Rogue had meant.

"Ah yes your class timetable. I shall get it ready for you, though it will be tonight by the time it's done so take the day off and explore a bit." Storm said smiling at Crystal's face change from dismay at the thought of lessons, to delight at the thought of being allowed a day off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**07 – Shockwave, Wolfsbane, Vertigo and Iona**

"I wonder who they are and why they aren't in class," Crystal spoke out loud as she turned the corner into the kitchen to get a snack. Sat in the far corner were four girls, older than her though the youngest wasn't that much older. "Hi, I'm Crystal who are you?" She asked walking over to them.

"Hey Crystal, I'm Shockwave, this is Iona, Wolfsbane and Vertigo. How come your not in class?" The oldest said indicating her friends. She had blond hair tied up on top of her head and was wearing jeans and a halter neck top.

"I haven't got a timetable yet, Storm said I could explore today. What about you? Don't you have classes?" Crystal asked.

"We got off 'cos we need to pack for our school trip." The one called Wolfsbane said, she had her brown hair plaited and also wore jeans and a halter neck.

"Cool, where are you going?" Crystal asked grabbing a packet of crisps and sitting down next to Shockwave.

"Florida." Vertigo said. She wore her white hair down. Her clothes consisted of jeans and a one-shoulder top.

"You are so lucky, I wish I could come," Crystal said offering her food to the girls.

"Hey you should ask Storm, she's organising it. I bet she'd let you come." Shockwave said, "Anyway to other important stuff, what landed you at mutant high Crystal?"

"Me? I drowned my parents," Crystal said sadly.

"Ouch. But at least I can guess why Xavier put you with Storm, she's pretty cool." Shockwave said.

"I guess," Crystal muttered, "So what about you guys? What can you do?"

"Me, I'm a werewolf," Said Wolfsbane.

"I can turn people inside out, somethin' about changing ion balances in membranes." Iona said, the first time she said anything. Her hair was strawberry blonde and very frizzy. She wore jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"I make stuff vibrate dead fast when I touch it." Shockwave said.

"I make anyone I blast really dizzy and weak, except Sam who just finds it funny." Vertigo said looking at Shockwave.

"But it tickles so much Ver!" Shockwave protested.

"I remember Rogue saying something about you guys being always in trouble..." Crystal said curiously.

"Yeap that would be us," Wolfsbane said, "Though its always Sam's ideas, and we usually get caught and punished for it. That's why we're going to Florida."

"The X-Men think going away from this school full of other mutants will settle us down a bit, 'cos they think it's the excitement getting to us. So why they're sending us to Disney..."

"So who else is going?" Crystal asked.

"We're not sure really, a girl called Jedda, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee. They're all we know properly. Then the X-Men that are coming so far are Storm, Blaze, Gambit, Scott, possibly Vixen if she's back." Sam said

"And if Vixen comes then so will Logan," Vertigo added her violet eyes dancing.

"Defiantly," Wolfsbane agreed.

"Who's Vixen?" Crystal asked.

"Vixen is Xavier's daughter and Logan has such a crush on her, but she's away on some mission at the moment." Sam said

"Did you say Jedda was coming?" Crystal asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah, we don't talk to her really. She ran off the other day but word is she came back." Wolfsbane said.

"And left again." Crystal added rubbing a bruise that had appeared where her arm hit the wall during her fall. She looked at the confused faces around her so she explained what had happened the previous night.

"That is so cool. You are so in our group now," Sam said daring the others to disagree, but the others agreed with her. "To think you're only what, ten? And she's nearly fifteen?"

"Hey come on let's take her round the school, then we can track down Storm and ask her about Crystal coming with us." Vertigo said standing up and leading the others outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**08 – Planning**

"Hey Storm I have a favour to ask," Crystal said as Storm walked of her classroom after the last morning class.

"What is it Crystal?" Storm asked eyeing the four girls behind the ten year old.

"Sam, Wolfsbane, Vertigo and Iona said they were going on a trip to Florida, so I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to?" Crystal asked moving back a little to her new friends.

"I'm not sure, you have only just arrived. I mean you haven't even started classes yet, and you don't know how to control your power either." Storm replied.

"But it's not as if I don't have some control, otherwise the school would have flooded last night wouldn't it?" Crystal reminded her.

"Well there is still one place left..." Storm said hesitantly.

"Oh please Storm. I'll work really hard when we get back I promise." Crystal begged.

"I don't know, I'd have to ask the Professor..." Storm replied.

"Please Storm, you said yourself that there was one place still open on the trip, and Crystal really needs a break. I mean it's only been two weeks since her parents drowned I think it's amazing she isn't still crying. She needs friends to get her through this tough time and we're going away. I mean you, Blaze and Rogue are the only other ones who she knows and your all going too. You can't let her be left behind on her own." Sam protested.

"Alright she can go. But it's up to you four to make sure she's okay. If I hear that she is getting upset, picked on or left out then you will have me to answer to." Storm said. To be perfectly honest she had already proposed to the Professor to let Crystal go with them, but they weren't to know that.

"Thank you so much Storm, I promise you won't be disappointed," Wolfsbane said before the girls ran off to Crystal's room to help her pack.

"I told you Storm would let you come." Sam said when they collapsed on Crystal's bed.

"Yeah well I'm glad I could come, but what about that threat she made?" Crystal said, "I don't want to get you into trouble."

"She was only bluffing, she's said stuff like that before and not meant it and you could so tell she was already planning to take you." Vertigo said.

"So when do we go?" Crystal asked sitting up, and pushing Sam back down on the bed laughing.

"Tomorrow," Iona said giggling as Shockwave made the whole bed wobble with her power sending Crystal flying.

"We'd better get packing then hadn't we?" Wolfsbane said picking herself up and walking to Crystal's wardrobe.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever!" Crystal said standing up.

"Definitely!" The four other girls called as Wolfsbane rugby-tackled Crystal back on the bed and all five burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**09 – The Airport**

The next morning was chaos, complete chaos. Iona came up to Crystal's room to find Jedda there silently bending over a sleeping Crystal with a knife. Iona screamed and woke up Crystal who saw Jedda and screamed too. She kicked up and sent Jedda sprawling on the floor. Logan, Storm, Rogue, Sam, Vertigo and Wolfsbane burst in to see what the matter was. Logan grabbed Jedda and hauled her away while Sam and Rogue helped Crystal get up. Iona was still shaking and Vertigo had to steady her.

"Are you alright girls?" Storm asked.

"Yeah it's lucky Iona arrived when she did otherwise I'd be toast." Crystal said to Storm walking over to Iona to comfort her.

"I can't believe she did that, I knew she was downright unsociable, but a murderer?" Rogue said slightly confused.

"Hey guys come on already we'll miss the plane if we don't get a move on!" Sam said grabbing Crystal's case and walking out of the room followed by Wolfsbane, Storm, Rogue and Iona being supported by Vertigo. Crystal stayed a moment to check her stuff then followed her friends.

xxx

Despite the mornings action the journey was pretty smooth, Jedda was alowed to come but was kept along way from Crystal. There were twenty students coming altogether and four X-Men, Storm, Blaze, Gambit and Cyclops. Vixen hadn't come back so she wasn't going and neither was Logan.

When they got to the airport and were booked in the kids were allowed to take ten dollars each to spend on things for the journey. They were told not to wander off on their own but to stay with at least one other person. Jedda had to stay with the X-Men. Gambit and Vertigo wore shades to cover their eyes and each of the groups was given a radio, just in case, then they were off.

"Where shall we go first?" Iona asked.

"The book shop or the games shop?" Vertigo asked.

"Book shop. I think we'll be less likely to run into Jedda," Crystal said, "Anyway all my books at home were ruined."

"Okay, but let's not spend too long in there I want to get some sweets," Sam said.

They spent ten minutes of their hour in the bookshop. They agreed to only have ten minutes in each shop so they could visit more. Crystal somehow managed to get the three Artemis Fowl books for only three dollars and Wolfsbane got the latest of 'The Series of Unfortunate Events'.

They next went into the games shop and had a talk to Rogue and her boyfriend Bobby. Iona bought them a pack of cards and a miniature chessboard. They left the shop arguing that by the end of the flight Iona will have lost half her pieces.

Then they went top the sweet shop and Sam stocked up on as many sweets as she could carry. Next the duty free where all of them got a box of chocolates. Vertigo got a bottle of perfume to as she had used the last of hers that morning.

Then they went to the coffee shop and got a round of drinks and cakes before heading to their gate where they were to meet. When they got there only the X-Men were there with Jedda.

"You're here early girls," Storm said when she saw them.

"Yeah well we spent up so we decided to come here rather than look at stuff we can't buy," Sam said.

"Really I didn't think Crystal could spend up," Blaze said, "Do you guys want a game of top trumps?"

"What's that?" Vertigo asked as the five friends walked over.

"It's a card game, watch and learn," Crystal said joining in immediately.

After three games of Crystal beating them, all the final people drifted in and they began to board the plane. The school had got twenty-four seats in the first class section of the plane so they were allowed to board first.

The five girls were sat in two rows of three with, unfortunately, Jedda. Sam volunteered to sit between Crystal and Jedda so they couldn't get at each other. Vertigo, Wolfsbane and Iona started to play cards while Sam and Crystal talked and played chess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech. It was a nightmare to write this bit because if you've ever been to Orlando you'll know that at Islands of Adventure there is Marvel Super Hero Island and Lamby, my proofreader said it would really freak the X-men out to see middle age men dressed in yellow spandex riding quad bikes pretending to be Wolverine.

**10 – Orlando**

The flight seemed to take years, so when they finally landed at Orlando International Airport everyone was relieved. Jedda had behaved herself, the girls presumed Xavier had been very angry and probably threatened to expel her then hand her over to the police. Or that's what they hoped had happened.

As they walked out of the airport with their luggage the heat that hit them was impressive, New York was hotter than England but Florida was so much hotter than that it was unbelievable. There was a coach waiting for them when they came out so they didn't have to wait too long in the heat.

The hotel they were staying in was Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge and only a thirty-minute drive from the airport. They had rented rooms on the top two floors for the students. When they arrived Storm began to go over what was expected of them.

"Now there are six rooms on each floor, two to a room. The Boys are on the lower floor the girls on the higher. There will be two of us on each floor to keep an eye on things. There will be no moving between the floors after ten thirty and no moving between rooms after eleven thirty. We are giving you some freedom but bare in mind they will be long days when we go to the parks so don't stay up too late. Wake up call is at seven, breakfast at seven thirty and the coach will be here at eight thirty.

"You get two films a day for your camera, unless you buy more, and thirty dollars to spend a day. If you do not use it then you may take that as well as the normal allowance the next day. You will be split up in to groups of five with one adult while in the parks. Lunch is at one every day, we will tell you where to meet up in the mornings. We leave the parks at four thirty. Tea is at six thirty apart from today when it is at seven thirty to allow time to unpack. You only have access to the pool after tea. And finally there is absolutely no powers to be used whilst on this trip." Storm finished.

"Now go up to your floors and unpack." Scott said, "Gambit, Vertigo, will you stay here a moment please,"

Sam, Wolfsbane, Iona and crystal piled into the lift with the other girls and they set of towards their floor.

"I wonder what Scott wanted with Ver and Gambit?" Iona said.

"Probably wanted to figure out a way to hide their eyes, they do stand out a bit don't they," Sam said, "So who's in which room?"

"I promised Ver I'd share with her," Wolfsbane said guiltily.

"I want to stay with Sam," Iona said.

"I'll ask Rogue then, so long as I don't have to share with Jedda," Crystal said

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Jedda said walking towards them, "I'm sorry about trying to kill you Crystal, I won't do it again,"

"What made you change your mind?" Sam said.

"The Professor, he was so angry he made me promise to be good. He said if I wasn't good on this trip then I'd never go back to the school, I don't want to have to leave and I told him so, but just incase he's making me stay with Storm for the whole trip." Jedda said before walking back towards Strom and Blaze.

"Well that's one problem sorted, now who are you going to share with Crystal?" Wolfsbane said.

"Like I said I'll ask Rogue." Crystal said as the doors to the lift swung open.

"Good luck," Iona said stepping out.

"Hey Rogue! Can I ask you something?" Crystal called to Rogue as they left the lift.

"Sure Sugah, what is it?" Rogue answered waiting for her to catch up.

"Will you be my roommate? 'Cos Sam's sharing with Wolfie and Ver with Iona." Crystal asked.

"Hey sorry Sugah I kinda promised Kitty," Rogue said before hurrying to catch up with her roommate.

"Hey why such a long face Crystal?" Blaze asked coming up behind her.

"'Cos Sam's sharing with Wolfie, Ver with Iona, Storm with Jedda, Rogue with Kitty, so there no one I know to share with." Crystal said

"Hey you know me and I don't have a roommate either, come on us English have to stick together otherwise these Americans will change us into fast food eating weirdoes who don't know what football is," Blaze laughed as she led Crystal to the last remaining room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**11 – Animal Kingdom**

"Ok split up into your groups please Gambit will you go with Sam's group, Scott you go with Peter's, Blaze you go with Jubilee's and I'll go with Rogue's, we are eating at the Grill restaurant on discovery island," Storm said handing out the tickets, "Stay in your groups please and don't wander off,"

"Look at all these people, and I thought that New York was busy. There must be a hundred thousand people here." Sam commented as herself, Crystal, Wolfsbane, Vertigo and Iona entered Animal Kingdom after Gambit.

"Look Gambit they've got a safari and river rapids and look a dinosaur ride. That is so cool can we go please?" Crystal begged showing Gambit the map.

"We should start at the far side of the park it's bound to be quieter there, come on." Wolfsbane replied.

"What did Gambit do to deserve dis?" Gambit muttered to him as the five girls pulled him towards the back of the park.

"Shame Logan didn't come, you'd think he would love this place with all the animals," Iona said as they sat down in a jeep to go on the Safari. "Got your camera Crystal?"

"Yeap! This is so cool. This is the reason I always wanted to come to America. We keep getting adverts for Disney and it looked so nice, even magical because we could never afford it. I used to dream of this place imagining every detail, every ride..." Crystal broke off as they began to move.

"Is it as good as your dreams?" Vertigo asked as Crystal looked through the lens of her camera.

"Better, much better." Crystal replied, "Look Hippos!"

"Dis is gonna to be a long day!" Gambit sighed as the girls on either side of him started taking pictures of the animals.

xxx

Somehow the five girls managed to get Gambit on all the rides in the morning, they went on the River Rapids three times before Gambit said enough was enough and they had to go.

When they met up for lunch all the X-Men looked like they had been bullied into going on rides they'd rather not. Everyone swapped stories of how they had tricked their adults on to the Dinosaur rides. No one had spent any money so most people decided to go shopping after dinner although shopping for about four hours didn't seem very interesting so they 'persuaded' the X-Men to go on more rides.

It defiantly was a long day and a hot one so by the time they got back to the hotel everyone was starving, but they had to wait one and a half hours before they got it. While they waited Sam, Iona, Vertigo, Wolfsbane and Crystal sat in Sam's room planning what they were going to do to Gambit when they got to the parks with proper rides.

"We're never going to get him on Kraken though are we, it's not like the river rapids it's quite definatly a Rollercoaster, we need some kind of plan," Wolfsbane said

"We could pretend it's the cue for Journey to Atlantis, but that would mean going on Kraken first which I don't really want to do," Iona replied

"We could run off down there without telling him where we are going and then he'll have to follow," Vertigo suggested.

"You got that from Jubilee's group didn't you?" Sam said accusingly.

"Yeah but it worked didn't it?" Vertigo replied

"But Gambit will have talked to Blaze won't he? They're like best friends," Crystal reminded her.

"Good point, so what do we do?" Vertigo asked.

"I have a plan but it needs work good job tomorrow we're going to Discovery Cove so I'll have plenty of chance to perfect it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**12 – Discovery Cove**

The following morning the X-Men and their charges left to go to Discovery Cove, this over all other parks was the one Crystal wanted to go to, It truly was a dream come true for Crystal, for there you could swim with a dolphin...

"Hey Crystal! Hello! Wakey wakey! Fine are you just going to sit there all day? 'Cos if you are I'll go talk to someone else," Sam said as they waited for the all clear to go explore the park.

"What? Oh no I'm just thinking about the first time I ever saw a dolphin. That was only last year and now I'm going swimming with one." Crystal replied coming out a daze.

"What's so good about a fish anyway?" Sam asked impatiently, itching to disappear off out of the adults reach.

"They aren't fish, they are mammals. And one of the cleverest animals in the world." Crystal replied.

"Mammals. Fish. Same thing." Sam replied.

"Not really, fish don't have lungs, mammals do. Fish are cold blooded, whereas mammals are warm blooded. Fish lay eggs, mammals don't..." Crystal informed her.

"For a ten year old you now a lot about dolphins," Sam said surprised.

"Well since I first saw a dolphin I've always loved them and I decided to learn as much about them as I could so when I was older I could go study them in the wild." Crystal replied as Storm approached.

"Right, seeing as this park is so small we are going to let you of on your own, we will meet for lunch here at eleven thirty and the dolphin swim is at one. Please keep your passes on you at all times. Your snorkels are here next to Gambit." She said before grabbing a set herself and walking off with Blaze.

"Finally, come on guys lets go round the river," Sam cried to her friends.

"I am so glad Jedda wasn't allowed to come here this place is so perfect I don't want her spoiling it," Crystal said as they were swept away by the fresh-water river.

By the time they stopped for dinner everyone was extremely excited, even the X-Men, though they weren't actually swimming with the dolphins

xxx

"So where are all you guys from?" the trainer asked the group of kids, "Are you all together then?"

"Yes, we are these are students from a boarding school in Westchester, New York. They are here on a school trip, we are their teachers." Storm said to the trainer.

"Wow, impressive. You must be a rich school to be able to send so many students here," the trainer replied.

"The headmaster has a substantial account." Storm replied, "Now may we begin?"

"Certainly, you have been split into four groups, three of five and one of four. Each group will be allocated to a dolphin. Please obey the safety rules. Now Crystal, Wolfie, Ver, Sam and Iona you are group D for dolphin will you please follow Sarah down to the lagoon." The trainer said. The five girls stood up and went to the trainer waving to them.

"Interesting names you guy's have," Sarah the trainer said.

"Yeah at our school everyone has nicknames, Wolfie's called that because she eats like there was about to be a famine, constantly. Ver is short for Vertigo 'cos she's terrified of heights." Sam explained, quickly making up stories so the trainer wouldn't get to suspicious.

"Cool, I wish our teachers used our nicknames at school," Sarah said admiringly.

"Yeah well it is a private school and a boarding school so it's like we are all family rather than teachers and students." Wolfsbane said catching on.

"Nice. Anyway here we are and this is our dolphin, Calypso." Sarah said leading them into the water, "She's a four year old Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin, now first we are going to say hello, so if you just wave your hand like this..." Sarah raised her hand to her shoulder and wove it side to side. The five girls mimicked her action and Calypso waved her fin and waved it around. Iona gasped as Sarah gave Calypso a fish as a reward.

"Would you like to give her a fish?" Sarah asked Iona turning round and offering her the bucket full of fish. Iona glanced anxiously to her friends then to Blaze and Storm on the beach.

"Go for it Iona," Sam encouraged her. Iona took a fish and threw it to the waiting dolphin. Calypso rose into the air then dashed off under water leaping into the air and doing a backspin. Everyone stopped to watch as dolphin after dolphin joined in until all four in that lagoon were jumping simultaneously.

All to soon it was time to leave and the nineteen students climbed into the coach to go back to the hotel. When they arrived back at the hotel Scott rushed out to meet them.

"She's gone, Jedda has run off!" Scott gasped as Ororo climbed down the steps to meet him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**13 – Missing**

"What do you mean Scott?" Storm asked anxiously as Blaze and Gambit hurried everyone inside.

"I was sat by the pool watching Jedda swimming when she got out and said she was going for a shower, when she didn't come back down, like I asked her to, I went up to see what she was doing. Her room was deserted and so was everyone else's. I tried to reach you on the radio, but I couldn't get through." Scott explained recovering slightly.

"Right we have to find her, Scott inform Blaze and Gambit get them to round up the older students, Rogue, Bobby, Sam, tell Crystal to watch herself. I need to talk to the hotel staff," Storm said franticly, rushing off to the manager's office.

Cyclops raced to the stairs and went up three at a time. Unfortunately the hotel had ten floors. Damn he thought why did they go for the top floors why not the ones on the first floor up.

By the time he reached the top floor Cyclops was exhausted. It took him a moment too long to understand what was going on. Jedda streamed past holding the screaming form of Crystal. Shockwave, Shadowcat, Iona, Wolfsbane, Vertigo, Blaze, Gambit and Rogue chased her letting various attacks fly. They all missed, just as Scott realised what was going on and removed his shades to blast Jedda the two forms went out of the window Crystal still screaming. The three X-Men and six students leant out of the window to see the kidnapper vanish in mid air with her captive.

"Damn it! Dis don't look good Cherie," Gambit said to Blaze, "at least before Jedda only wished to hurt Crystal,"

"I don't think we've seen the last of Jedda and I hope not the last of Crystal, it would have been so easy to drop Crystal and use her mutant powers to escape." Scott said turning away, "I think there is more to it than a school girl fight,"

#I agree Scott that's why I'm sending Logan, Nightcrawler and Vixen to help. Don't panic the students someone should carry on with their holiday. They have waited too long for this# The professor #told# them.

#Professor we want to help too, Crystal is our friend and we can't leave her with that evil cow#

#I know Sam but I can not let you, even though you are as old as Rogue and Bobby Iona and Vertigo are not and I believe they will need your help. Plus Gambit may need your help keeping the younger ones in check at Sea World tomorrow#

#Professor! Please#

#No#

"Right bed Sam, Iona, Vertigo, Wolfsbane and you Gambit. Your up early tomorrow," Storm said having just arrived in time to hear Sam's plea to the professor. "Rogue get Bobby, Peter and anyone else who may be of help." She didn't care to note it was still only seven.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**14 – Sea World**

"We can't just leave her though, we have to find her," Sam said while sat in Iona and Vertigo's room, the next morning. Storm, Blaze, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Berserker, Cannonball and Peter had already left to meet up with Vixen, Logan, Nightcrawler and Jubilee.

"But how we don't know where to start for one and two how do we get away from Gambit?" Vertigo replied.

"Especially Sam 'cos she has to look after the kids that are left," Wolfsbane added.

"We could give him the slip," Iona said making the other three girls jump.

"Yeah and how are we going to do that Iona?" Sam asked sceptically.

"We go with him to Sea World then pretend to be getting something for the kids then sneak out and go look for Crystal," Iona replied excitedly.

"And what are we going to do to get away from the park? And what if Gambit comes to find us and catches us?" Vertigo said, "Any plan we make has to be foolproof,"

"I know what if we take the kids that want to on the Kraken and Gambit stays with the others, then when we get off we tell the kids to go back to Gambit while we take Iona to the bathroom to be sick. Then Gambit won't worry about us and we can escape," Wolfsbane said encouragingly.

"But we still have no ride," Iona pointed out.

"Hey Cherie's breakfast is served," Gambit called from outside the door.

"We'll figure it out later come on," Sam said getting to her feet.

xxx

Drip, drip, drip.

Not again.

Drip, drip, drip.

How did this happen? Did I lose control again?

Drip, drip, drip.

I don't think so.

Drip, drip, drip.

Well may as well not waste my time here I wonder... The professor said the dripping was my power so I just have to find it to use it.

Drip, drip, drip.

So where is it? Ah here it is. So what do I do know? Do I scoop it up? Do I call it? Nope. Nope. So I get this far and can't even get it to come here.

You can do it.

What was that? A feeling? The professor? No, it was more like someone else's thoughts. Am I becoming telepathic?

No.

OK then. Well I'd best try again. Why won't it come? Please come here?

All you had to do was ask nicely.

Is that me? Or my power?

Both.

Wow. This is amazing. But I'll have to practice.

xxx

"Hey Gambit why don't we go to Kraken before the cues get big?" Sam asked as they herded the kids into Sea World later on.

"You'se can but I'm passing on dis one, Cherie," Gambit replied.

"Why don't I take those that want to go on it with me while you wait with the rest?" Sam suggested innocently.

"Sounds good to Gambit," Gambit answered and they headed of to the Rollercoaster.

"Right guys who's coming on here with us?" Sam asked and several hands went up. Not tonnes but enough to cover us she thought. "Just no one be sick OK?" she said turning to the queue followed by eight of the students including Iona, Vertigo and Wolfsbane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**15 – Searching**

"So where do we start?" Logan asked as the X-Men geared up on the Blackbird. He stood next to Ilehana as Blaze accessed the hotels security footage.

"Well it looks like Jedda used her powers to escape. See here the two of them are falling and they just melt into the wall and vanish around the building... Lets see... There they go down towards the I4." Blaze said consulting the screen, "Then they go out of camera shot."

"Well it's a start," Ilehana said retying her long blonde hair turning her blue/grey eyes to Wolverine.

"Not much of one though, Jedda couldn't have walked all that quickly or far with Crystal so she either got a lift or has a den near by so lets take a look, maybe Logan can get a sent." Storm said heading down the ramp on to a small area of swampland.

"Shame the swamp rat ain't here he'd feel right at home here," Logan said sarcastically as he pulled his boot free of some mud with some difficulty. Making Blaze and Ilehana snort with laughter.

"Shame he's not here to be tormented, or to torment Logan back," Cannonball whispered to Bobby and Peter making them laugh as well.

"I heard that Bub, so watch it," Logan said making the whole company laugh out loud.

xxx

"Hey guys why don't you head back to Gambit, I've got to take Iona to the bathroom, she's not feeling to well, I've got a radio if Gambit needs us," Sam said as the nine of them exited Kraken thoroughly shaken. All of them were a bit queasy but Iona looked physically sick, she was a pretty good actor or so Sam thought.

"Ok Sam," Multiple Man said as Sam and Iona walked off to one side.

"We'd better come too, Gambit wouldn't want two of us to go off on our own," Vertigo said as she and Wolfsbane came over to where Sam and Iona were stood.

"OK, Multiple tell Gambit we'll meet up with you guys in a bit, OK?" Sam said leading Iona off to the nearest bathroom. As soon as they were out of sight Sam turned to Iona,

"It's OK you can drop the act now you did good," Wolfsbane said to Iona.

"Who's acting?" Iona said shaking.

"Oh no. Plan out the window." Vertigo said catching her friend as she collapsed.

"What window? Come on quick pit stop then we're gone!" Sam said helping Vertigo with Iona.

xxx

"What? They went of on their own?" Gambit exclaimed as Multiple Man reported to him.

"They have a radio though, it's not as if they'll get lost?" he replied a little worried about what Gambit was going to do with him.

"I suppose so, but they could do anything..." Gambit was cut off by screams. They weren't the normal ones coming from the Rollercoaster next to them these were real screams of terror coming from the Key West area...

"What the hell was that? Stay here everyone..." Gambit said before running off towards the screams.

"Cool left unsupervised," Multiple man said, "Who wants to go back on the Kraken?" The students from Xavier's school of gifted youngsters ran towards the line racing each other for first place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**16 – Kraken**

Oh this is useless I'll never get the hang of this I wish Sam, Iona, Ver and Wolfie were here...

"At your service," Sam's voice echoed round my head.

What how did you guys get in here? What's going on?

"This is your memory you remembered us so we appeared," Vertigo replied her voice also sounded strangely echo like to me.

Wow that is so cool will you guys help me?

"Not now you have to wake up for now," Wolfsbane said just as echo like as the others.

But I don't want to.

"Please Crystal we need to find you." Iona said

OK if I have to.

xxx

Crystal's eyes fluttered open and she got the feeling something was wrong, was it Jedda carrying her somewhere, she wasn't sure. But when she opened her eyes she realised how mistaken she was. She was in a blue carriage climbing up a roller coasters first big hill. Jedda was perched at the front watching as the summit drew closer.

"Finally your awake! I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up before I baled, I hope you enjoy your little ride. Bye bye now!" Jedda jumped of the side and Crystal saw to her horror Jedda seem to melt into the track. But she didn't have time to pay it much heed as at that moment the carriage reached the top of the hill. It took a second for her to realise she was on the Kraken before the carriage went over the end.

xxx

"Aww, why'd they have to shut the ride? Technical difficulties yeah right." Multiple complained as the group of teenagers left the ride queue for Kraken.

"I don't think they were kidding look!" one of the kids said pointing at a carriage just coming up to the station. It didn't stop.

"Look there's someone on that one!" another shouted pointing to the second carriage go through a loop.

"It's Crystal!" Someone shouted coming up behind them. It was Sam.

xxx

"Hey would you like to give us a lift?" Sam asked shyly, "You see my rides gone and left us here and we need to get back to the Hotel,"

"Sorry girls my coach is full, maybe someone else will let you on?" The driver of the coach said. The four girls were sat outside the park trying to get a lift off the buses without a ticket, without much luck either.

"Whatever, come on guys we'll just go back to the park," Vertigo said taking Iona's arm and hauling her up. She was still a bit queasy but it was unsurprising when the others considered it. She hadn't been on a major Rollercoaster before and it didn't help that she started on one of the biggest and fastest in the world.

"Alright then, good job we got our hand stamped," Sam said giving up after an hour of trying to get a lift, "We'll tell Gambit we had to go to the other end of the park 'cos the toilets were out of order." The four girls trekked back to try to get back in. A guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry little misses but we aren't letting people in there's a riot you see..." Sam's shouting cut him short,

"What? A riot? Please I have to get in there. My teacher's in there on his own with fifteen little kids. He'll need my help!"

"Well I suppose... I'm not sure though... You'd better not... Just in case..." He stammered then he looked at Vertigo. That was a mistake. Even with her eyes covered by contact lenses her powers were enough to make him collapse. The girls leapt over him and the turnstile and ran towards the Kraken.

"Look there's someone on that one!" students shouted pointing to the second carriage go through a loop as Sam and the others arrived.

"It's Crystal!" Sam shouted coming up behind them staring at the carriage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**17 – Riots**

"This is getting us nowhere, there's no scent here Ilehana, Jedda got a lift." Logan said thoroughly annoyed. They had been searching for two hours by the side of the I4 with no results.

#You don't know that,# Ilehana snapped back, equally annoyed, in her wolf form.

"No, but the longer we stay here the less likely we are going to find her," Storm said sympathetically. Just then the radio at her side began to buzz and she picked it up.

"Storm here. Hi Gambit, how are things… What? Riots at Sea World… The kids? OK we'll come a.s.a.p." Storm broke off looking seriously worried.

"Gambit says there's riots at Sea World and he needs back up. It's Sentinels. He says the kids are safe for the moment, but he doesn't know where Sam, Iona, Vertigo and Wolfsbane are. They took Iona to the toilets apparently to be sick after being on Kraken; he says they have a radio but he's still worried…" Storm broke off again as the radio buzzed again.

"Storm here. Sam! Where are you? What? Crystal's there? Right we are on our way, don't do anything…" Storm looked up again even more worried. "We've found Crystal, she's on the Kraken, only the station brakes are broken and it just keeps getting faster and faster and she's stuck. It seems Jedda still wants to kill her…"

#We've got to get there! I'll bring the X-Jet here and pick you up, it'll be quicker# Ilehana telepathically told them running off as fast as her wolf legs would carry her.

xxx

"Where the hell are they?" Gambit shouted out loud as he launched another card at the Sentinels. There were three in all, slightly taller than an average man and very much unlike one. They had no face as such just two red glowing orbs that were supposed to be eyes. Their bodies were steel and adimantium, and they packed serious firepower. On each arm they supported in-built machine guns and their chests opened up to reveal rocket launchers.

Gambit had knocked one down for the moment, but the other two were now splitting up to go after the crowds of running people. This was getting too hard just for him. They should be here by now, unless they found Crystal, or Sam had radioed in. But this was really getting annoying with people hitting and climbing over each other to get away from the fight.

Suddenly a whirling sound echoed round the park and a shadow fell across the fight. The sentinels paused and gazed up with their red eyes at the Jet, which was now descending rapidly. Before it was five metres from the ground Storm flew out and went straight to the roller coaster. Logan and Ilehana-as-wolf leaped onto one of the Sentinels as the Jet landed.

"Finally!" Gambit shouted as he launched another card at the Sentinel. "It 'bout time mes Amies! Dis ain't goin' so good down here!"

When the rest of the X-Men joined in it seemed that the Sentinels had some tricks up their sleeves still. Even if they didn't have any sleeves…

"Incoming!" Scott shouted above the din. Too late as a laser beam ripped through the group of fighting X-Men and hit Blaze in the shoulder. The attack sent her flying up into the air, and landed her in a dolphin tank. Fortunately there were no dolphins in at the moment; unfortunately the water was seawater at about 70˚F. Very cold and very wet, Blaze's two least favourite sensations…

"No! Blaze!" A young voice shouted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**18 – Rescue**

"Storm! Down here!" Vertigo shouted as she saw the Weather Witch flying over.

"Vertigo! Where is she?" Storm asked as she landed amid the group of frightened students.

"Up there," Vertigo pointed as the carriage carrying Crystal flashed passed. It was clear it was travelling way to fast. "We tried to slow it down but we were afraid of either hitting Crystal or derailing the car." She was shaking really badly. Iona was crouched in a corner looking very sick with Sam and Wolfsbane guarding her from passing rioters.

"We heard the rioting when we took Iona to the bathroom, we were coming back to Gambit to tell him, but when we got here he was gone already and Crystal was up there. We were going to go help him but we didn't think it would be a good idea to leave these guys alone." Sam said indicating to the shaking crowd around Storm, "It wasn't as if we could do anything about Crystal here. "

"Well I think we need to let the operators know someone's on there then I shall see if I can get her down." Storm said, "Shockwave, Wolfsbane come with me, Vertigo, Multiple, you're in charge stay here OK?"

"Yes Marm!" Multiple said stranding to attention. Storm, Sam and Wolfsbane walked off to the operators' booth.

"Hello?" Storm said softly as they entered, "is anyone here?" a soft muffling sound came from the cupboard to one side. Sam went over and used a little of her power to break the lock. Two middle-aged men were tied and gagged inside. Sam quickly untied them explaining as she went.

"Listen, the Brakes are broken on the coaster and it can't stop, only my friend Crystal is on there, we have to get her off." She said as the men stretched.

"What happened?" Storm asked as the men hurriedly tried to stop the carriages.

"The brakes had just gone down and we told everyone that we were closing the ride. We hadn't heard about the riot, but then the radio went off so I answered it. When I turned back John was unconscious and this weird girl was stood there in clothes that were too small and her eyes were all sunken. Then she just melted into the wall and I blacked out. When I woke I could hear screaming from the coaster and we were tied up in there," one of the men said indicating the cupboard. "We can't stop the carriages straight away but we can slow them down it will take a while to stop them."

"If you slow them down enough I will be able to get her don't worry." Storm said glancing up as the empty carriage zoomed passed.

"There done in theory it should slow down to twenty miles an hour from at least sixty. " The man called John said as Storm flew out of the window waiting for the carriage.

"Ah Sam, Wolfsbane my friends!" A voice came from behind making all four people jump. "What don't remember me? I'll just have to make you." Jedda dived. Wolfsbane leaned back and kicked out with both feet sending Jedda right over her head on to the track just as Crystals carriage came round the bend…

"Crystal grab on!" Storm shouted above the scream. Lowering her arm for Crystal to grab. With a quick touch the locking mechanism on the restraints short-circuited them and Crystal was lifted free. Just in time to see a petite redhead fly over the glass tank wall and into the dolphin pool.

"No! Blaze!" Crystal shouted


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**19 – Victory**

"Storm you have to get me down there!" Crystal called up to the woman holding her.

"But…"

"No buts I'm the only one who can save her now!" Crystal cut her off. One look into the ten-year olds eyes told Storm more than she had learnt about her newest student in the few weeks of knowing her. She flew down to the battle and dropped off the youngest X-Man yet.

As soon as being dropped off Crystal ran to the tank and climbed up to the stand the trainers used. I can do this, she thought. She remembered that time spent inside her own mind learning what she could about her powers. Even though she didn't understand it all she knew what she had to do…

She dived straight in to the water. Ignoring the icy cold touch. She called, asked, and begged the water to let her friend go. But salt water can be unforgiving so she had to offer it something else. The sentinels. She pictured them in her mind and showed it to the water. It agreed they would be more fun to play with than the little human.

She directed it to the three sentinels all still fighting but the X-Men were almost all down… Then more water joined in. A flood of cold seawater spilled over the ground. Crystal on the front most waves, looking more like an adult than a scrawny ten year old.

"Now that's what you called riding the tide." Blaze, Rogue and Sam said simultaneously from their three different vantage points.

The water washed over the sentinels washing them down the path and into then small lake at the entrance. Short-circuited and completely useless they lay there as the small lonely and very sick looking child X-Man walked shakily to a bench, sat down and threw up.

xxx

"Crystal! Are you alright?" Iona said running to her friend who looked extremely miserable.

"I'm never going on a roller coaster again in my life!" Crystal grinned at Iona's face and guessed she was feeling the same thing.

"Oh well we'll just have to take Gambit on instead," Sam said coming up to the two girls closely followed by Vertigo and Wolfsbane, "Storm says if you feel up to it we'll take the Jet back to the hotel, pick up our stuff and go home,"

"That would be great, but can I get changed before we leave the Hotel?" Crystal asked looking at her soaking clothes smiling at her friends. "At least I haven't passed out yet," Then she fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **My first fic, please be nice and let me know what you think? #?# means telepathic speech.

**20 – Memory's**

"Hey girl, finally waking up?" Blaze's voice sounded around Crystal as she stirred from her deep sleep. "About time too, I was getting bored,"

"Blaze? Where am I?" Crystal asked slowly opening her eyes into the blinding light.

"The infirmary back at the mansion," Blaze replied as Crystal sat up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted out of exhaustion, don't worry you weren't the only one, I think Storm was the only X-Man without an injury." Blaze laughed, she seemed relieved to have someone to talk to. "You and me are the only ones left here though,"

"How long was I out?" Crystal asked looking over to the petite redhead, her arm was in a sling and her shoulder was swathed in bandages.

"About three days, Sam and them lot were really worried about you," Blaze answered, "They wanted to stay but they had lessons, I just hope their not giving Gambit too much grief,"

"Huh?"

"Gambit's covering my language lessons seeing as he's the only one who speaks more than one language, but with a fractured wrist he's not particularly up to teaching a bunch of teenagers how to say 'My name is...' in French, German and Italian..." Blaze said and Crystal laughed.

"Poor Gambit, so how's everyone else?" Crystal asked, Blaze guessed she was asking about her friends but she decided to fill her in on everyone else first.

"Logan got several broken ribs, a broken leg and cracked his skull but due to his healing ability's he was out in a couple of hours. Scott and Ilehana had several cuts and bruises but are other wise OK. Berserker, Cannonball, Bobby, Kitty, Colossus, Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Rogue all support various torn ligaments and sprained joints.

"Then there's the students who are all fine except for a few grazes, Iona's come down with food poisoning and is confined to your room as you weren't there. Wolfsbane broke several toes, Vertigo broke a finger and Sam got out of it without a scratch.

"We picked up what remained of Jedda and buried her in the grounds, her mother has been told and she is coming up in a week to say sorry to you and the professor for the trouble she caused... Speak of the devil, Professor!" Blaze cut off as Professor Xavier came in the door smiling to see Blaze finally having something to do.

"Good morning Blaze, Crystal, how are you feeling." He asked the two patients sat on beds either side of a small coffee table.

"My arm hurts, can you ask Ilehana if she could look at it again when she gets chance?" Blaze complained before getting up to get a cup of coffee.

"Of course. Now Crystal you must know I am proud of what you did but you shouldn't have put yourself in that danger. I know you were just trying to help Blaze and I am grateful as no doubt Blaze could well be dead now, but I hope you won't get any ideas about doing this again." The professor said turning to Crystal.

"Of course not Professor, I just want to ask you one thing. When Jedda kidnapped me I passed out and went into that desert again, only when I thought about Sam and the others they appeared. Why?" Crystal asked, she seemed older some how more mature but still with a child's curiosity.

"I am not certain but I think that that place is your memory it was so barren because all except the oldest memory's have been wiped from it. When you remembered your friends they appeared there." the professor then mimicking Blazes previous words he turned to face the three girls stood in the doorway looking slightly worried.

"Professor how is she?" Sam asked worriedly, Crystal stifled a giggle.

"Ask her yourself." He replied as he moved his wheelchair out the way to reveal Crystal still trying not to laugh.

"Crystal!" they cried and Sam, Vertigo and Wolfsbane dived on her in a huge hug.

"By the way in case you're interested Crystal your real name is Bethany Hillshaw. Crystal was the mutant name your mother gave you before she died, it left a telepathic signature so even with your memory erased you would still remember it so long as you still had your powers." The professor said leaving the girls on their own Blaze came back with a cup of coffee and four cups of hot blackcurrant.

"An English speciality, enjoy," She said sitting back down on her bed.

"Bethany!" Crystal exclaimed, "Yuck!"

"Yeah well at least yours isn't Laura," Blaze said grinning as Sam, Vertigo and Wolfsbane laughed out loud.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men

**A/N: **So what do you think, I still wish I could have sent them to Islands of adventure but never mind. I do feel kinda bad that I practically destroyed Sea World, but they're Americans they'll get over it.

**Epilogue**

"Wow Blaze, Gambit this is excellent!" Crystal said as she opened the cardboard box. Inside there was a treasure trove of goodies. Heinz Tomato Ketchup, Heinz Baked Beans, Haribo, and many more traditional English sweets. Also there was a personal CD player and two CD's. Elbow: Cast of Thousands and Robbie Williams: The Ego Has Landed.

Crystal, Blaze, Gambit, Sam, Iona, Vertigo, Wolfsbane and Rogue were sat in the kitchen very early on Christmas morning handing each other presents. Crystal and Blaze had finally been let out of the infirmary just the week before, Blaze's arm was still bandaged up but she didn't seem to notice it.

Blaze and Gambit were tucking into bacon butty's, Blaze reached over and pulled out the bottle of Tomato Ketchup and put a huge splodge on her bacon, even though there was already quite a lot.

"Hey this is gorgeous Sugah! Thanks a lot!" Rogue exclaimed as she opened Crystals present. It was a pair of blue silken gloves embroidered with gold thread and a matching scarf.

"It's nothing honest, you were my first friend here so…" Crystal said humbly.

"Hey cool a pedicure kit, thanks Crystal, just what I needed," Blaze said examining the present she had just unwrapped, "What'd you get Gambit?"

"Cards," He said simply admiring the beautiful hand made cards that he held in his gloved hands. They were blue with gold embossed patterns the colours were striking but soft and calming.

"They're just for playing with don't even think of blowing them up," Crystal said as she turned to her own present from Rogue. It was a Chinese fan painted with a design Crystal recognised, but couldn't quite place.

"It's the symbol for a water dragon or the Kraken. I thought it was fitting, you know," Rogue said smiling at Crystal's awe. "It's from Bobby too,"

"Thanks Rogue I'll cherish it," Crystal said as Sam picked up the present from Crystal.

"Wow, this necklace is well nice. But why does it have ee on it?" Sam asked, "Is it code for 'do more homework' or something?"

"Don't be silly Sam, bring it over here, you guys too," Crystal said beckoning Sam, Iona, Vertigo and Wolfsbane to put their necklaces on the table in front of her. She began moving them round then removed a chain from her neck and placed it next to the others. The group of early starters crowed round to look at the necklaces.

"Their beautiful," Iona, Vertigo and Wolfsbane said simultaneously.

"I don't get it," Gambit said squinting to try and understand what was so special about the necklaces until Blaze elbowed him in the ribs. Gambit finally got it and whistled in admiration. For once in her life Sam could not find words for what she thought, instead she just hugged Crystal. The five necklaces lay in a row clearly giving up their message…

Ω B E S T

FR I E N DS


End file.
